


Handcuffs

by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Handcuffs, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair/pseuds/unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian gets pulled over by Emma when he takes his new car for a spin. Apparently, being the Sheriff's boyfriend has its perks (and consequences.  Well, depending on Killian's definition of consequences). Captain Swan fluff and flirting, plus handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

Killian smiled to himself as he felt the wind ruffle his hair and the engine rev under his seat. Though he'd been hesitant, at first, to learn how to drive, he had to admit now that it was well worth the effort (and not just because he got one on one time with Swan). He absolutely loved being in complete control of a vessel that was so sensitive to the touch. The Jolly Roger had much more room for error, but in a car, one tiny twitch of the steering wheel could send it and its occupants careening into danger. It was a high that Killian had only while sailing on distant voyages. He'd decided to always keep his ship within the confines of Storybrooke's waters should something magical happen and he not be able to get back into town.

He reached forward and turned the radio up a few notches, sighing contentedly as the steady bass shook the car ever so slightly. _This is the life_ , he thought as he pressed down on the accelerator. _Wind in my hair, nobody around for miles, and a nice view of the ocean_ …

Well, apparently there was somebody around, because Killian picked up flashing blue in his peripheral vision. He brought his gaze up to the rearview mirror and cursed. He flicked the right blinker on and pulled into the breakdown lane. He considered this traffic stop to be more of an annoyance than anything, because he was dating the Sheriff and best mates with the Deputy (he chuckled to himself as he remembered last Monday: Emma had explained that there really should only be one Sheriff, and that if David was Deputy, he could spend more time with little Neal. David had, effectively, been demoted by his own daughter, but he knew that the blonde had meant well, and was actually enjoying his extra free time).

He put on his best, dashing smile as he rolled down his window when he saw blonde curls walking up to his car.

"License and regist‒ _Killian_!?"

"Hi, Love," He said, quirking his eyebrow in the way he knew made her crazy (when he'd asked crazy good or crazy bad, she'd simply smacked him. But he knew she loved it). When it appeared she still hadn't figured out what to say, he opened his mouth. Before anything could come out of it, though, she flung open his door and dragged him out. "Well, if you're that excited to see me‒"

"Are you insane!?" She shoved him against the car, and Killian immediately felt guilty for his recklessness. He again opened his mouth to apologize, but she cut him off. "You were going 70 miles per hour, Killian. The speed limit here is 35!" Emma took a breath, looked him up and down, and sighed. "You could've gotten yourself killed," she said, all of the anger seeming to deflate out of her. His face softened even more, and he wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said, honesty laced through his words. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He felt her head move against his neck as she nodded. She pulled back and said,

"I still have to check this out."

"Love, I was just going a little too fast, and I promise it won't happen again."

At that, a bemused smile twitched across her lips. "You want special treatment because you're my boyfriend?"

"…Yes," he smirked.

"Okay then," she nodded curtly. "I don't smell any rum on you, so I'll let you go with a warning since you're not driving under the influence. Technically, I should be putting you in handcuffs now and hauling you back to the station, because going double the speed limit is considered reckless endangerment and is punishable by law. However…" she bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes, "I think I can make an exception and put you in handcuffs later and as for the punishment, well, I think I can come up with something."

With that, she sauntered back to the cruiser and pulled out, heading back toward town. Killian just stood there, slack jawed, and decided that he'd have to speed every time he went out for a drive.


End file.
